you're hollywood baby
by simplysweetwriter
Summary: we were best friends and he decided to go off to be famous. now here i am after drinking to much and sleeping with my best friend pregnany and not knowing what to do


**BPV**

So my names Isabella Sawn but I hate that name so I go by Bella I am 19 years old. I grew up in forks Washington with my mom and dad and my older brother Emmett. I am what you call your average plane jane of a girl 5'4 deep brown waist length wavy hair with the same chocolate eyes. Pale white skin and not the model skinny but I have curves in all the right places. I am by no means anything super special I am a natural born klutz and have no real special talent other then a decent voice. I'm currently attending classes in Seattle for my business degree. I live with my brother and his girlfriend but that will be changing soon

But compared to my friends I am like the ugly duckling first there's Emmett or Em my brother he's 22years old and hugh. 6'4 with muscles for days it seems he's got short curly black hair and the same brown hair. He's a football player for Seattle Seahawks and loves it. Then there's his, what I call her super model girlfriend Rosalie Hale but we call her Rose she 21 and works as a part time model a good 6 foot with the perfect blonde hair to middle back and piercing blue eyes. Her and my brother have been dating for what seems like forever I wouldn't be surprised if there's a ring some time soon.

Then Rosalie's twin brother Jasper Hale or Jazz or Jazzy who's also 21 he as tall as Emmett but minus the hugh muscles not that he's wimpy. He has shaggy shorter blond hair with the same blue eyes. He actually just graduation from Seattle university with his degree in teach history and has started teaching at our old high school fork's high. Then there's little Alice Cullen she's the closets to me now other then Emmett. Alice or Ali as we mostly call her has just turned 20, she's the shortest of our group we call her pixie from time to time with her 5 foot frame and short spiky black hair and grey eyes. She is going to school to be a fashion major where she plans to start making her own line and we will open our own little store she designs and I'll run the shop. The last part to our little group has left us to become something else.

Edward Cullen he's 22 with gorgeous green eyes that you get lost in he's also up there with Em and Jazz in the high but not at ass built as Emmett but a little more then Jasper with bronze hair that just screams sex. He just scream Greek god. He grew up as Emmett's best friend but also took to me since we had mostly the same taste in things like music, movies, and book's. He was attending Seattle University with all us as pre-med but that all changed rather quickly.

I have always had this attraction to Edward since high school but I never really voice it. Yeah Alice knows and I think rose might to but I don't really know for sure. Anyways over the last year he's being doing a small role in a movie and when that movie went big he had the chance to and he took the bait so 6 months ago we learned he had a landed a lead in another big title movie and was planning on leave to move to LA. As much as none of us wanted to go we never would hold him back so that's why I'm sitting in this sterile cold white room crying my eyes out alone. 4 months ago at his farewell party a little to much drinking happened and we ended up in bed together but when I woke in the morning not wanting to be awkward I left and haven't seen him since. It was strange for it to happen every one said he was upset I didn't come to the airport to see him off but I just couldn't do it.

3 weeks ago I noticed for the first time since then I haven't been having my period. Well actually I missed it the month before to but chalked it up to depression and blew it off it wasn't till I noticed I was getting a little more then a little weight but a tummy. It was three weeks ago I called Alice to bring me a pregnancy test and sat on her bathroom floor crying for hours into her shoulder. It was three weeks ago I told her about Edwards farewell party it was also the moment I told her he couldn't know. He had a full life ahead of him and didn't need a distraction. So now I'm sitting here waiting on the doctor to give me an ultrasound.

Just then the door burst open and in comes my little ball of energy,

"I'm here, I'm here, and I made it right? You didn't see that baby without me did you? You better not have or i'm going to force you to..." she trails of when I cover her mouth with my hand.

"No you didn't miss anything I'm just waiting on who ever my doctor is to come in" I tell her calmly

"Ok'' dropping in the chair next to me and putting her hand on my already there belly ''hi little baby this is your aunt Ali and I can't wait to spoil you'' giggling the whole time

That's when the on other person I wasn't expecting to be my doctor walked in the room. Doctor Carlisle Cullen walks in. Alice and Edwards dad is a very talented person he's a great surgeon and the chief in the hospital here in forks. With his 6 foot frame and blond hair and dull green eyes. He's the perfection of what you want to look like at his age from a man nearing his 40 you couldn't tell.

"Well good morning girls'' he says obviously a little confused

'hi daddy" Alice sings

"Hello Carlisle'' I add quietly

"Hello Alice, Bella I won't ask any questions right now but you will explain later on. But right now let's take a look at this little baby. On the table and shirt up please Bella" he says while patting the table and getting the machine ready. Getting into place and Alice squeezing my hands for reassurance.

"This may be a little cold'' he putting a cool gel on my tummy and starts the ultrasound.

While looking at the screen I can help but stare and tear up at it knowing I have not only a little life but also his grandson or daughter in there but maybe not ever being able to tell him. From looking at the screen I start to get a little confused so I search his face to make sure everything is okay and I can't help but get past the look of confusion on his face. After 20 minutes of the ultrasound he sets the doper down and beings to talk.

"Well Bella it seems everything is going along smoothly. I cant explain why there were no warning signs as to why you didn't know sooner but all the same there are not one but two perfectly healthy babies in there your right along the 15wk mark and we cant tell the sex exactly yet but soon. I'm going to write a prescription out for you and schedule another ultrasound for a few weeks for the sex. Any questions Bella dear?" he ask while searching my face for to make sure i'm okay

"No. thank you though is that all for today?"

"Yes you may go ill see you back in 6wks. How about all of you come out to dinner tonight with Esme and I?" he ask

"If you plan to ask questions no one else knows yet so it would have to be me and Alice only if that's okay?"

"Of course we'll see you at seven at the normal spot. Bye girls" waving as he leaves

"Twins Bella you're having twins I can't wait i'm so happy for you" Alice chants walking down the hall to the cars


End file.
